Omegle with a prompt
by Little Madam Russia
Summary: omegle conversations with the prompt:prompts subject to change depending on who stars it me or stranger inspired by something i saw on tumblr rondom w/ more than one fandom HP and Sherlock being the main ones I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione growled as she was pushed onto the stage, her arms secured safely behind her back and a gag in her mouth.  
She shuddered as he looked at the crowd, all of them masked so the slaves would not see the faces of the bidders. "Slaves," she sighed to herself. She couldn't believe she had gotten caught by snatchers and her wand snapped. Hermione was one of six other girls who were being sold. She growled again as the auctioneer introduced her as "feisty but a beautiful pet" and glared at the people actually wanting to buy a human being. ((Please RP either as anyone, male or female. I'm fine with everything!))

**Stranger:** Xavier Shaw, 17, black shaggy hair, metamorphmagus, green eyes. he had the highest bid so far

**You:** 'shaw...shaw.. i knew i'd herd that name but where...' while i was thinking i didnt even notice the biding was over till i was taken off the stage and put in a creat to wait for my new master

**You:** * crate

**Stranger:** he took her then as soon as they were out of sight he undid the crate and untied her. "dont worry. im here to help." he said smiling.

**You:** why are you helping me? who are you exactly? where have i heard your name before?" questions came tumbling out of my mouth before i could stop them

**Stranger:** "because selling humans are ridiculous. im Xavier Shaw, ravenclaw...so probably at school. lets go get you a wand..." he said

**You:** "thank you so much, but um... you arent going to sell me out to the Dark lord are you?" i was really nervice about his answer, i didnt know why but i wanted him to actually be a good person

**Stranger:** "no." he said. "do you want a wand or not?" he asked crossing his arms

**You:** oh, um yes, please. very much so," why was i so nervice around him?

**Stranger:** he nodded and started walking. "dont act like im your master...act like im your friend...because i am not your master."

**You:** "right, ok" i said jogging a little to catch up with him. it was around this time that i realized that my clothes were torn and dirty so i was most likely going to attract attention where ever we were going/ are; not that the hansom boy in front of me wouldn't do that any way but i wasn't helping much. "um... i maybe kinda will probably need some new clothes soon..."

**Stranger:** he took off his trench coat and handed it to her "we will get you that too but use that for now." he said

**You:** thank you" i said blushing slightly 'whats wrong with me' i wondered "so ah where are we"

**Stranger:** "no problem...and by diagon alley"

**You:** "really? cool... uh i have a small account in grengotts so you dont have to pay for me

**Stranger:** "its fine." he said and walked into the wand store with her

**You:** oook then" i looked around the shop it was fairly similar to what i remembered olivanders used to look like, its not his shop 'cause he was taken or some thing about a month prior

**Stranger:** xavier sat down waiting for her to get a wand

**You:** there were so many to chose from; tons of boxes stacked every which way, random wands sitting around. it was odd. " so uh how do i chose? wander till one calls?" i asked

**Stranger:** a man came out "i help" he said to her smiling

**You:** "you help?" i looked around for a moment "ok then, what do i do?

{after that they disconnected}


	2. w draco

You: hi

Stranger: Hey

You: Hermione growled as she was pushed onto the stage, her arms secured safely behind her back and a gag in her mouth.

She shuddered as he looked at the crowd, all of them masked so the slaves would not see the faces of the bidders. "Slaves," she sighed to herself. She couldn't believe she had gotten caught by snatchers and her wand snapped. Hermione was one of six other girls who were being sold. She growled again as the auctioneer introduced her as "feisty but a beautiful pet" and glared at the people actually wanting to buy a human being. ((Please RP either as anyone, male or female. I'm fine with everything!))

Stranger: ((Draco?))

You: *sure* 55 galleons!" a vagely fimilar voice called out. "once, twice, threetimes? sold! to the young man i the back"

Stranger: ((actually I wanted to be Draco, if that's ok))

You: shure

You: *sure

You: bid

Stranger: ((alright))

You: *well? ya biding on the 'feisty but a beautiful pet'?

Stranger: He walked into the slave auction with his father. Since he was buying his own estate, he needed a good worker around. Al least that's what his father said.

Stranger: The first 'slave' to bid for was Hermione.

You: and when he saw who was being sold...

You: ignore ,me

Stranger: His heart skipped a beat. Draco was the first person to bid. He started it off at a high price, 75 Galleons.

You: "75 galleons! going once twice 80!

Stranger: "85!" he called softly

You: 85 once twice threetimes 90 to the man in the corrner!

You: once twice...

Stranger: "95!"

You: once twice *there was come grumbling from said corned* three times... Sold! to the young man in the back!

Stranger: He let out a breath of relief. Anybody else would've treated her terribly. He couldn't stand the thought, so he pushed it out of his head.

You: ' wait who just bought me? did i see a flash of blond?' i was looking for who ever my new master was while the stage hands dragged me back-stage and in to a cage to wait till my new master was ready to pick up his prechases

Stranger: Draco waited another hour before he could see Hermione. He went to the back of the stage and gave in his 95 Galleons.

You: 'thank you, thank you, young lord. have fun with your new pet" the helper smirked as he said this "shes a handful, tap the card with your wand and it'll come to ya" the card said 'F-H(W) row-8 line-5'

Stranger: He did just what the man told him, and the cage slid over, making eerie screeching noises on the stage floor.

You: the person inside said cadge was huddled in a ball in the middle of the cage up close he could see how dirty and tired she looked, it also seemed that she was injured

Stranger: He shook the snatchers hand, and departed at once.

You: i glanced at who my 'owner' was and my voice caught in my throat; it was Draco Bloody Malfoy

You: shit

Stranger: At the Draco's new house, he unlocked the cage, and let Hermione out. She was filthy, her clothes covers in dirt and grime.

Stranger: **covered**

You: i stood as strait as a could as to give the allusion that i was a 'good pet'

You: im not but ya know gotta keep up looks

Stranger: "You don't have to do that." he said.

You: oh?

You: and why is that

Stranger: "I didn't want you to be a slave...I just didn't want anybody else treating you like crap."

You: 'so you /bought/ me... to keep me safe? right and what happend to the 6ish years or hate?'

You: *of

Stranger: "I didn't hate you. I never did."

You: really and all the 'mudblood shit was just that? shit?

Stranger: "Yeah." Draco said quietly

You: "right 1) why are you so quiet 2) why are you being nice and 3) Who Are You and What Have You Done to Draco

Stranger: "I am being nice to you because I love you! And I'm quiet because you don't know that. I have been hiding the way he felt about you this whole time. Okay?" he practically yelled at her.

You: "you... what" i stared at him in shock "Really?'

Stranger: He took a deep breath, calming himself down. "The bathroom is upstairs. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

You: i stare at him in shock "um... right, yeah ok i'll be down by then." as i turn to head up the stairs i call over my shoulder "were not done talking 'bout this ya know?"

Stranger: Draco, it turns out is a wonderful cook. For dinner, he prepared a delicious looking chicken.

Stranger: He dressed it up with some herbs and served vegetables as a side dish.

You: "dinner's wonderful thank you." i looked down "draco..." i start and trail off i didn't know how to start

Stranger: She was about to say something, and Draco knew it. He scooched his chair near hers, and r

Stranger: Prepared himself to listen, his elbows propped up on the table, resting his head on his hands.

You: "um... is it true?"

You: i forced out . why did i find this so awkward

Stranger: "is what true?" he knew what she was going to ask, but he wanted to put it off until the last possible second,

You: "thatyouloveme?" i said in a rush blushing heavily

Stranger: "Well...yes." he said calmly

You: why? i'm just a bossy know-it-all

Stranger: "Not to me."

You: but... i AM though. how can you like... this" i vaguly gestured to all of me

Stranger: Draco chuckled at her lack of self confidence "It's not as hard as you think."

You: i fought the urge to pull my hair; which has mellowed out and become more curly than frizzy

You: "gah... Draco... tell me /please/ explain how you could possibly love me?

Stranger: "I told you. It's not as hard as you think."

You: i dont under stand. i cant/dont /see/ it

Stranger: "Let me start by listing the things I love about you, maybe that'll help clear it up. I love how intelligent ad loyal you are. I love your laugh and you smile. But most of all, I love it when you're not sad."

You: i gave a little half smile at that "im not... sad, just expreamly confused"

Stranger: "What are you confused about Hermione?"

You: i-i im not sure. the fact that your not being a pric? or that you love me or just that you see some thing good in me... i dont know

Stranger: He looked into her eyes.

You: i looked up and searched his face trying to see what he was going to do. i gasped slightly his eyes were so full of love and warmth, it surprised me

Stranger: I slowly leaned in, moving my lips toward hers.

You: i stared in to his eyes tilting my head the tiniest bit

Stranger: Draco's lips met Hermione's, and fireworks exploded in his mind.

You: his lips were on mine and almost all thought left. it was amazing

Stranger: Draco leaned deeper into the kiss and moved his hand around her waist; pulling her close.

You: i moaned slightly as he deepened the kiss and moved my hands up to rap around his neck and tangle in his hair

Stranger: "...you..messed up my hair."

You: "its soft" i say somewhat breathlessly pouting slightly before i smirk and ruffle his hair

Stranger: "Is it, really?" he said in a very low tone.

Stranger: "Well, maybe I'm born with it. Maybe it's Maybelline !"

**You:** who's Maybelline

**Stranger:** "god Hermione!" he yelled a bit pissed off

**You:** *o.o i thought u were done oops*

**You:** what? i yelled back slightly hurt

**Stranger:** "do you take anycare of your hair." he snapped like a stereotypical black girl

**You:** yes! but in case you haven't noticed i was on the run before i was snatched!" i snaped back

**Stranger:** He pouted "Well you still should know Maybelline !" he pulled a bottle of shampoo out of thin air

**You:** ooohh that Maybelline Wait how do you know of a muggle hair product

**You:** and where did you get that from?

**Stranger:** "I am the Maybelline fairy princess! Do not question my knowledge!"

**You:** right... who are you? 'cause your not draco

**Stranger:** "and you're nit Hermione! She'd never use such improper grammar." he absent mindedly began eating jelly babies from a whit paper bag

**You:** WHAT! *gasp* not hermione?! noooo who am i then! *starts running around in a circular fashon*

**Stranger:** "YAY RUNNING!" he joined her

**You:** CIRCLE RUNNING! *then starts waiving hands in the air as she runs in circles

**Stranger:** "ahhhh!" he lost his footing crashing into her and taking down several of his collectors edition Hello Kitty figurines down too

**You:** NOOOO HELLO KITTY! oh dray ur on top of me *slitely suprised look

**Stranger:** Suddenly like Bond "yes, it seems that I am." pulls out grappling hook and links his arm around her was "to infinity and beyond." he launches the hook and they flynaway the neverland. THE END

**Stranger:** Good night and big balls- John Henson


	3. Chapter 3 stranger's start

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Harry Potter.

Stranger: Hermione hated her job. As she never finished Hogwarts she could only get a job working at Malfoy Industries. It wasn't a high paid job, In her mind it wasn't even one of dignity. She was secretary to none other than Draco Malfoy. Just as Hermione got into work that day, the buzzer went off, this meant he wanted to see her (Rp as Draco please? Sorry about the or Dirty, I don't mind)

You: 'what is taking her so long? i have some thing to ask her

Stranger: "Sir You wanted to see me?" I ask

You: "ah yes" i said, "Hermione do you like your job?'

Stranger: "Yes, I mean, Well It isn't what I had hoped for in Hogwarts"

You: "of coarse not my dear of coarse not, you are a fully qualified witch having to work security"

Stranger: "Where is this going?"I ask

You: "I just wanted to make sure you are comfortable and ok with your job. I think you need to go back to work now, so maybe we can talk about this over dinner?"

Stranger: "Ok"

You: "I'll pick you up at 6. Dress nice and plan to get back late." Draco said with a seductive smirk

Stranger: She nodded thinking about what he meant

You: Draco got up and caressed her face as he murmmerd "dismissed"

Stranger: She left the office in a daze, what had just happened?

You: 'oh. my. gosh. what have i just done?' Draco kicked his desk and punched the wall. What if that was too soon? what if i should have waited? what's gonna happen if i mess this up? oh, g-d help me

Stranger: She sat at her desk, trying to work out what was going on

You: Draco went back to work, his mind returning the beautiful woman he may/may not have messed up his chances with. He struggled to bring his mind back to his finance papers he was laboring over for his uncle's company

Your conversational partner has disconnected.


	4. Chapter 4 the other's prompt

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like Harry potter.

You: hi!

Stranger: Melody was walking in the great hall. Her dark hair in curls and she was wearing a long gown with crystal lining. Hogwarts was again hosting the triwizard tournament. After, what happened last time everyone was on edge. she took a deep breath and walked slowly in. As she's sitting alone she spots a familiar face. ( next generation rp at the Yule ball. Rp as James or Albus potter.

You: Albus Potter walked up to Melody, smiled at her and kissed her gently. "Tomight is your night"

You: * tonight

Stranger: She smiled and kissed him back lightly.

You: when i pulled back i said" how was your summer?

You: { unrelated question, what house are you in? }

Stranger: " it was nice yours?"

You: {and how old are they}

Stranger: ( gryffindor )

You: pleasant, well, as pleasant as can get with a brother and a sister

Stranger: ( she's in her 4 th year)

Stranger: She laughed at that.

You: " Are you scared, beautiful? Because I'll protect you." i said, only slightly cocky

Stranger: " Im sure you will."

Stranger: She smiled

You: I took her hand a kissed it, like a gentelman. "Now, my lady, wish me luck in my quidditch try outs tomorrow!"

Stranger: She smiled " I'll be rootin for you."

You: I smiled, and we stood up. I pulled her in close to me and hugged her. " and you need to work on your Transfiguration homework. and before you say anything, i already did mine." or Charles my best friend already had

Stranger: She looks at him nice work.

You: "yep" i said poping the 'p' then i smirked ' i must be off m'lady' i said before i bowed and we went our separate ways

Stranger: She gave him a sly smile " ok."

You: I smiled as i waved over my shoulder, knowing this part of the night had to come. I grabbed my father's invisibility cloak and pulled it on. I silently marched towards the head master's office. every step taking me toward the part of friday nights that i hated to most

You: every step taking me closer to Moganogall's office

Stranger: She looked over trying to see where he was.

You: at the Gargoyle he gave to password and started up the spiral staircase to the office. oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was now following him. going to speak to Moganagoll about how worried she was for him because of his dissapearances every friday night

Stranger: She watched as she saw nothing open the door. She ran through in time an walked up the stairs.

You: Albus jumped out of the way as Melody sprinted up the steps and banged on Magonagoll's door. "Enter" came the reply and she crashed through the door and fell onto the floor. "Melody!" Magonagoll shrieked and steped forward. Albus slipped through the door as it was closing and waited there. Magonagoll sighed and said " Well I was expecting Potter. what are you doing here?"

Stranger: " potter? What do you mean? That what I snare to talk about he's always disappearing think somethings wrong!"

You: { I'll just be Mogonagall for right now } "What do you mean dissapearing? When? and how long has this been going on for?" I was not thinking about his Friday nightly visits

Stranger: ( ok)

Stranger: " every Friday night like tonight I saw him at the dance then he left!"

You: "Oh. I don't know how to put this to you, but Albus takes special medicine, every week that helps him stay sane and functioning. He got a brain injury and the only way he can live a normal life his through it

You: "

Stranger: " what?!"

Stranger: " I don't understand!"

You: "You know Albus' father's history with Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. When Albus was little, some Death Eaters cam to his house and burned it down. Albus got hit in the head and it was very serious. The potion he has to take makes him suffer 5 minutes of pure agony but it gives him a week of health."

Stranger: She was speechless he had never told her that.

You: "Judging by the look on your face, he has never shared anything about that at all. I know it is a lot to take in, but you need to leave, i am expecting Potter any minute now for his potion." Albus took the invisibilty cloak off and stepped forward. "here i am" he said with his eyes to the floor"

You have disconnected.


	5. Chapter 5 awkward start

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like harry potter.**

**Stranger:** Lucy is the daughter of Bellatrix and Voldemort. Lucy was sitting in the cold, dark corner of her bedroom. She had tried to runaway, but her mother caught her. Her whole body trembled from the cold, making the bruises that covered her whole body more visible against her pale, cold skin. She could hear footsteps coming to her room and her trembling turned more herself up, she quickly and as quietly as a mouse hid herself in the large, oak closet. Inside her heart of hearts, she begged God, anyone for some kind of mercy. (Please Rp as Bellatrix)

**You:** Hermione growled as she was pushed onto the stage, her arms secured safely behind her back and a gag in her mouth.  
She shuddered as he looked at the crowd, all of them masked so the slaves would not see the faces of the bidders. "Slaves," she sighed to herself. She couldn't believe she had gotten caught by snatchers and her wand snapped. Hermione was one of six other girls who were being sold. She growled again as the auctioneer introduced her as "feisty but a beautiful pet" and glared at the people actually wanting to buy a human being. ((Please RP either as anyone, male or female. I'm fine with everything!))

**You:** akward

**Stranger:** Yeah haha

**You:** well... which one ya wanna do

**Stranger:** Uhm..dunno you choose

**You:** ummm...

**Stranger:** I will try your, but can I be My oc Lucy

**You:** sure

**Stranger:** Lucy also put her mask on and holding her mothers hand "Mother, she looks fine" Lucy said and pointed at Hermione

**You:** 'i wonder who will buy me' i thought as i scan the crowd and ignored the acutioner

**Stranger:** "Mother can we buy this one?" Lucy asked and pouted. "sure" bellatrix said. She winked at the acutioner "I want buy that slave" Luy pointed again to Hermione

**Technical error: Lost contact with server, and couldn't reach it after 3 tries. Sorry. :( Omegle understands if you hate it now, but Omegle still loves you.**


	6. Chapter 6 sherlock this time

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like johnlock.**

**You:** john?

**Stranger:** yes sherlock?

**You:** im not dead

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like johnlock.**

**You:** john?

**Stranger:** Sherlock? SH

**Stranger:** *JW

**You:** yes it is i

**You:** i wanted to tell you that im sorry and im not gone

**Stranger:** Why is there no red pants Monday stuff on Tumblr!? Why! JW

**You:** ummm... idk

**Stranger:** *cries*

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**

**These are both really small so I decided to put it on one document. Oh and these are Sherlock bbc/ johnlock talks sooo yeah thanks for reading this **

**R&R **

**Oh and if you have a fandom & a prompt…. **


	7. Chapter 7 with the generation 2 kids

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like harry potter.**

**Stranger:** Rose curled up in the armchair in the Ravenclaw common room. The 6th year gazed into the fire, her mind a whirlpool of so many different things. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a voice behind her. ((RP as anyone in the new generation))

**You:** rose? whats the matter?' Scorpius malfoy said behind her looking worried

**Stranger:** The Ravenclaw whirled around. "Scorp, I'm fine. Don't worry." She assured. "I was just thinking is all."

**You:** "'bout what? oh, and sorry if i startled you" he said a bit embarrassed

**Stranger:** Rose smiled. "It's alright."

**You:** he smiled to and came around to sit on the arm of the chair "so what were ya thinkin' 'bout?"

**Stranger:** She shrugged. "Not much really."

**You:** "you sure? you looked pretty worried... you know you can tell me anything right?" he said nudging her arm

**Stranger:** Rose nodded. "Of course." She giggled.

**You:** Scorpius smiled then play pouted, "your not gunna tell me are you?"

**Stranger:** "To be honest, it was nothing."

**You:** 'awww rosie tell me' he wined

**Stranger:** "Sorry."

**You:** "Roossieeeee, aw well ill get you to tell me eventually" he said with a small smirk

**Stranger:** "Fine."

**You:** "YAY!" he said enthusiastically ,"well?"

**Stranger:** "I'm not telling. You'll have to figure it out."

**You:** Aw give me a hint and a clue so i it out"

**You:** */

**Stranger:** She grinned. "Sorry."

**You:** "if i dont have a clue what happened how can i guess proper?"

**Stranger:** Rose smiled. "You can start asking questions, then." She laughed. "You're smart enough."

**You:** gah! um ok is it... family related?"

**Stranger:** She shook her head. "Not really."

**You:** um school? classes?

**Stranger:** "Nothing."

**You:** um girl drama?" he asked with a slight shudder

**Stranger:** "Nope." Rose smiled. 'He's never going to think of it...' She thought.

**You:** "uh are you being bullied? or some thing like that" he said with worry in his voice " 'cause ill kick there asses for you"

**Stranger:** "Nada."

**You:** ok then ~luve drama?~" he said in a sing- song -voice

**Stranger:** Rose thought for a second. "Not exactly."

**You:** "oh so im giting somewhere?

**You:** * getting

**Stranger:** "Possibly."

**You:** 'wonder what it is' he thought "you have a crush and hes giving you some sort of trouble?" he guessed

**Stranger:** She thought for a second. "Yes, and no."

**You:** you have a crush but there is no trouble?

**Stranger:** "Yes..." She blushed.

**You:** ohhh who?

**Stranger:** "Can't say."

**You:** aw why is it a potter?

**Stranger:** She glared at him. "They're my cousins."

**You:** oh yeah, forgot about that" he said scratching his neck embarrassed

**Stranger:** "Don't worry. We all act like best friends." She smiled.

**You:** hummm is it one of your friends?

**Stranger:** "Yes."

**You:** ohhh lets see how many of those are male..." he then started mumbeling under his breath

**Stranger:** Rose fell silent.

**You:** "ok there's me, John, uh mikes you friend, kinda, and so is matt and uh i think that's it, right? '

**Stranger:** She blushed.

**You:** ah so it is one of them! um ok who can i cross of... *mumble mumble* ok matt and mike are out"

**Stranger:** The Ravenclaw kept silent.

**You:** on a roll he may have ignored her slightly as he kept deducing" so that leaves me and John... tell me this is he a good friend, an ok friend or more if an aquentance?"

**Stranger:** Rose bit her lip. "A good friend..." She muttered.

**You:** "what?!" he looked up sharply. "rose... its not John is it?"

**Stranger:** She shook her head.

**You:** "rose'" he said softly with a tiny smile on his face " is it me?"

**Stranger:** Her ears tinged bright red as an anbarrassed smile crept across her face.

**You:** "aw rosie its ok" he said cupping her face looking into here eyes, slowly leaning forward

**Stranger:** Rose grinned, looking up at him.

**You:** leaning closer he closed his eyes and put a chaist kiss upon her lips

**Stranger:** She smiled, unable to wipe it off. "Thanks...," she said quietly.

**You:** "your welcome, i like you to" he said also smiling

**Stranger:** "So now what?"

**You:** "um" he looked slightly embarissed "my dear rosie would you be my girlfriend?"

**Stranger:** She punched him lightly. "Scorpius Malfoy! What kind of question is that?" She smiled,

**You:** "um a honest one?" he asked with a mixture of dread, worry and confusion.

**Stranger:** Rose rolled her eyes. "Of COURSE I'll be your girlfriend."

**You:** "oh thank Merlin' he then let out a sigh of relief

**Stranger:** "You're such an idiot." She giggled.

**You:** "so ive been told" he said grinning

**Stranger:** "But now you're my idiot."

**You:** yay!" i said happily

**You:** "and your my rose"

**Stranger:** "Good,"

**You:** smiling i took her face in my hands again and said "always "

**Stranger:** "Always..."

**You:** then i bought her mouth to mine and kissed her

**Stranger:** Rose returned it willingly.

**You:** hard

**You:** ((ignore that))

**Stranger:** ((Ok))

**You:** when we drew back i was panting lightly with a dopey smile on my face

**Stranger:** The Ravenclaw, for inve, didn't care about that stupid grin on his face. "What do you want to do?"

**You:** "lets take a walk"

**Stranger:** She nodded. "Sure."

**You:** i yook her hand and we went out side to take a walk in the warm spring air

**You:** *took

**Stranger:** Rose smiled. "I just thought of something... "

**You:** oh? what is it?"

**Stranger:** "We're going to have to tell our fathers, who hate each other by the way.."

**You:** "shit... well they dont /quite/ hate each other... they just dont get along well"

**Stranger:** She grinned. "You have a point there."

**You:** "yep" i said happily

**Stranger:** "So where to now?"

**You:** i looked up at the sky how 'bout we go to the astronomy tower

**Your conversational partner has disconnected.**


	8. Chapter 8 with scorpius and rose

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like harry potter.**

**Stranger:** Rose weasley sat in her common room, reading a book. She was the head girl and Scorpius was the head boy. They hate each other. Suddenly the portrait swings open and scorpius walks inside. ((CONTINUE AS ROSE OR SCORPIUS))

**You:** ugg why is he here " rose thought

**Stranger:** "Rosie" he smirked.

**You:** "what" she said with a sigh while glaring at him

**Stranger:** "Watcha readin'?"

**You:** "a book" she said with mild annoyance, "why are you here?"

**Stranger:** "I live here too y'know "

**You:** "really *sight* shame, that"

**Stranger:** "That's nice" he said sarcastically.

**You:** rose goes back to reading. a few seconds later she looks up and hes still here "can i help you?"

**Stranger:** "Yes" he smirked

**You:** "oh really? how, pray tell" was the somewhat sarcastic answer

**Stranger:** He walked over to her and sat next to her "what colour are my eyes?"

**You:** "er..what?" she said before sighing and looking in to them," blue-ish gray why?"

**Stranger:** "Are you sure?"

**You:** "er yeah?"

**Stranger:** "Look at them closer. "

**You:** she looked at him in confusion before mumbeling something about

**Stranger:** "Hmm?"

**You:** 'boys' under her breath and looked into his eyes deeper "there might be a hint of green" she mumbled still starring

**Stranger:** He smirked "and now I do this " he put his hand on her cheek, leaned in and kissed her.

**You:** she froze for a second in shock but after a few seconds started kissing back

**Stranger:** He wrapped his arms around her waist.

**You:** and she moved hers to his hair

**Stranger:** He moaned quietly.

**You:** she swallowed up his moan slowly stoped the kiss so she could breath

**Stranger:** He smirked

**You:** "what was that?" she asked breathlessly and somewhat dased

**Stranger:** "I kissed you"

**Stranger:** "I kissed you"

_AN: hi so i think the few/one person that reviewed/ Favorited_

_but uh any way thanks and if you could ya know review and maybe drop a prompt that would be amazing thanks _


End file.
